A trial printing is performed in the related art so as to confirm whether or not an image formed using an image forming system would be formed in an intended state. When standard toner is used in the trial printing, a recording medium which is used in the trial printing must be discarded, and it is hard to reuse the medium.
Recently, an image forming system which forms an image using decolorable toner has been introduced as demand for resource saving has increased. When using decolorable toner in the trial printing, it is possible to reuse the recording medium which is used in the trial printing.
However, a user may not recognize that an image forming apparatus such as an MFP including a printer can form an image using the decolorable toner is connected to a network. Thus, the user may perform the trial printing using a normal printing mode. There is a problem in that trial printing using decolorable toner is not performed, and a sheet is wasted, even when an image forming apparatus in which the decolorable toner is used is connected to a network.